Shigekuni Chikamatsu
|unnamed character=No |english=Shigekuni Chikamatsu |kanji=近松重國 |romaji=Chikamatsu Shigekuni |other= |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=B |deceased state=Deceased |age-part1=17-18 |age-part2=20-22 |height-part1=197 |weight-part1=112 |weight-part2=118 |rank-part1=Jōnin |rank-part2=Anbu |classification=Sensor Type, |occupations= Proctor, |nature type=Water Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, |affiliations=Sunagakure, |clan=Chikamatsu Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} was a shinobi prodigy of and one of the only few remaining members of the Chikamatsu clan still loyal to the village. He is renowned as due to his exceptional mastery of the puppet technique. When Shigekuni was younger, he was hailed as a child genius. He was highly proficient in his classes at the Academy, and he graduated in one year. He is a talented scientist and engineer. Personality Shigekuni is known for his calm personality. But when angry, he will take things very serious. Abilities Shigekuni is an exceptionally talented shinobi, recognised as a natural prodigy; a famed master puppeteer and one of the legendary praises Shigekuni's skills. His prowess was so widely known that an entire squad of -nin quickly chose to flee upon learning of his presence rather than to confront him. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Shigekuni's natural speed and reflexes is immense, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to hand seals, making it appear as if he could perform his techniques without seals as well as giving him an exceptional level of control with his puppets. He could engage an enemy or retrieve an ally before anyone realized what he was doing; he could cover an entire village on his own in a short amount of time and perform a technique before an opponent could finish theirs. Shigekuni is also masterful with his chakra control. His chakra control is also advanced enough to perform complex techniques with only one hand seal and he can also perform a technique with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. Ninjutsu Shigekuni is very knowledgeable in ninjutsu, having advanced knowledge and/or skill of many of the techniques that exist within Suna, including the many Hiden techniques. He can hide within surfaces and even shadow to avoid damage. He can temporarily paralyse opponents with a simple glance. He can manipulate light around himself with his chakra to become invisible. He can also use chakra to control bladed weapons in mid-air, without direct physical contact. Puppet Mastery Fūinjutsu Shigekuni is very skilled in the use of fūinjutsu. His usual method is to store a numerous amount of weapons into his puppets and binding cloths. By doing so, he can unseal them to bombard or surprise his opponents. He can seal any chakra nature into his puppets or binding cloths. Several years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, he displayed the ability to seal his techniques into his puppets or binding cloths; then release these techniques during battle. The releasing of these techniques doesn't require his chakra, so in battle he can gain an advantage by releasing normally chakra-taxing techniques while saving his chakra or continuing to use techniques when his own chakra reserves are low, without fear of extreme exhaustion. Cloth Manipulation Shigekuni has the ability to manipulate cloth using his Cloth Binding Technique, which he can use to completely immobilize an opponent. To make sure that his opponents won't get away, he can add seals on the cloth that will immediate immobilize targets on contact or prevent them from being summoned by others, as long as the seals remain intact. He can use his cloth as a mean to conceal his escape. He can humidified to use it both offensively and defensively against heat-based attacks. He is also extremely skilled in using the cloth to defend himself and allies, by wrapping it around the area, and further using air or water pressure to increase its durability/resistance. Nature Transformation Shigekuni is one of the few individuals who knows how to perform all five basic nature transformations. He can also use Yin and Yang Release. He usually seals various chakra natures into his puppets and binding cloth; however, he does employ some chakra natures in battle mostly for support and defense. With Water Release, He can obscure the movements of himself and his allies. With Earth Release, he can move himself or his puppets underground for sneak attacks or produce walls to defend himself or block enemies. He can travel and emerge from underground without disrupting the surrounding area. Intelligence Shigekuni is the most intelligent, scientific, and inventive mind in Suna. He is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of unique puppets and techniques to aid him in battle. Shigekuni has an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics he employs are based on subterfuge and confusion. He is adept at using his puppets to lull opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate his abilities. A common tactic of his is to use his puppets to gauge his opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat and then create strategies to achieve victory in the most efficient way possible. Part I Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage New Era Trivia Quotes Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Sand Ninja Category:Puppeteer Category:Water Release User Category:Earth Release User Category:Lightning Release User Category:Yin Release User Category:Yang Release User Category:Anbu